Conventionally, as a system in which a plurality of computer terminals, a plurality of multifunction machines and a server are connected via a network, there is a system described in Patent Document 1. In the system described in Patent Document 1, it is configured such that image data formed by a computer, etc., is once stored in a server connected via a network and output by a printer at an output destination desired by a user based on an operation of a terminal possessed by a user.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2000-305883
However, in the conventional system, when a user intends to perform an output after selecting an output destination printer, there was a case in which an efficient output destination could not be selected, for example, the destination printer was in a power saving state and took time to be resumed, etc.
Therefore, a network system and an image forming method capable of making a user select an image forming apparatus of a more efficient output destination are desired.